


Strawberries and Creme

by Yourlocalmuffin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baristas, F/F, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Foreplay, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, in which two girls are in love with each other I don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourlocalmuffin/pseuds/Yourlocalmuffin
Summary: They've been dating for about a year. Hilda thinks back on their year of dating as Marianne wants to take their relationship to the next level. A steamy follow up with Strawberries and Pink Pens.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 21





	Strawberries and Creme

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> This is a follow up of Strawberries and Pink Pens, which you can read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161574
> 
> This is my first posted smut I've ever had and admittedly, I'm a bit nervous. I hope I did well. I put it in a separate story because 1. It's a different age restriction. 2. I was on the fence if I wanted to do more with Strawberries and Pink Pens. 
> 
> Either or, this is NSFW. Please make sure you are not at work reading this!

Thirteen months had passed since Hilda had been texting Marianne and visiting at the cafe every day. It wasn’t only for the coffee anymore, but now it was to spend some time with Marianne during working hours. Marianne told Hilda one day that when she came in, Marianne usually had a better day. After that was confessed, Hilda finally asked her out and they began to date. 

Hilda had learned so much about her super cute girlfriend. 

Marianne was the shy type that was the religious type. She was a bit clumsy and would sometimes lose herself in thought. She loved animals and baking pastries. Marianne was also the barista’s pastry cook and always came in the mornings to begin her baking. She was softspoken and brought a sense of wonder when she was hanging out with Hilda and exploring new places Hilda introduced her to. 

She was always a bit indecisive on where to go on dates, so Hilda took the time to plan dates that were a good mix of both of their interests. However, as she promised herself, she was able to spoil Marianne with affection. 

Also, gifts. She never really purchased too much anymore like she did in the beginning of their relationship. Marianne always was grateful for the gifts, but Hilda quickly noticed that she wasn’t too fond of them. Then, one day she gave her a necklace, which Marianne absolutely adored. Hilda was awarded with her first kiss from Marianne for her efforts.

Hilda learned pretty quickly that Marianne struggled with depression. She often had to bring medication when she slept over. This didn’t bother Hilda most days but there were days Marianne would stay in bed underneath her weighted blanket and cuddle her cat all day. Hilda would often stay and keep her company and take care of her.

It was a slower paced relationship than what Hilda was used to. Hilda was always in short but passionate relationships that normally ended once Hilda was done with her boytoy. In this case, Hilda realized she would never really get sick of Marianne. She was just so cute! 

She liked Marianne was different. 

She also liked the view she had right now. Marianne’s beautiful blue hair was down as she laid on Hilda’s bed on her back. She was looking up with desire and intent as Hilda had her arms near Marianne’s shoulders, holding Hilda up. 

They’d talked about it. Marianne had mentioned she was ready a little while ago, but Hilda wanted to wait to make sure wanted this. She knew that she finally got laid by her fling, she would leave in a couple weeks time. 

She knew Marianne was different, but she was worried she wouldn’t be able to shake off her habits. 

Regardless, she knew she wanted Marianne. She knew she loved her and she knew Marianne loved her too. 

Hilda leaned down to kiss her gently. Marianne, without a doubt, always tasted like coffee. She loved it. Her hands began to explore Marianne’s body as their soft kisses deepened and Hilda put her tongue in Marianne’s mouth. She felt Marianne’s movement as she became a bit more adventurous and began to tug at Hilda’s shirt. 

Hilda pulled away for a moment as she heard a small whimper from Marianne as she pulled off her shirt and threw it to the side of the bed. Hilda figured it was a good time to unclasp her bra. She felt the air come back to her lungs as she removed her bra. Though she rarely was uncomfortable in her skin, she never felt more comfortable in front of someone. 

Marianne smiled softly as she admired Hilda’s figure. Hilda let out a small blush as they made eye contact. She smiled and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend again. Marianne kissed back as Marianne’s hand grasped Hilda’s left breast and played with her nipple. 

Hilda gasped through the gentle kiss as she found herself unbuttoning Marianne’s shirt fondle her chest. No, Hilda could do a bit better. She pulled away gently from the kiss as her head moved to Marianne’s nipple as she gave it a soft lick. Marianne gasped as her hands moved away from Hilda’s chest. Hilda giggled as she gave Marianne’s nipple a soft kiss.

Hilda continued playing with Marianne’s chest, making it her ultimate goal to give satisfaction.  
Marianne’s face was covered by her hands as she sighed in pleasure in her hands. She must have been embarrassed. It was so adorable to see her so flustered like this. Hilda smiled, hoping she could see Marianne’s reactions.

Hilda put her hand to Marianne’s left nipple as she wanted to hear more pleasure pass Marianne’s lips. 

Then, Marianne groaned and turned her head in slight embarrassment, removing her hands from her face. Marianne’s face tightened as a light shrill as if the air left her lungs. Hilda recognized that noise. She looked up to see Marianne panting in pleasure and shaking a bit. 

Hilda was proud of her handiwork. She kissed Marianne’s forehead as Marianne smiled softly back at Hilda. 

“You good, then?” Hilda kissed her nose. Marianne nodded, almost in a daze.

“What about you, though?” Marianne asked with genuine concern, her eyes meeting Hilda’s, “At least let me return the favor.”

“Well, if you insist.” Hilda smiled with a playful tone, “Well, uh, what do you want to do, then?”

“Can I see your chest? I want to do the same thing you did for me.” 

“Sure!” Hilda’s voice turned to excitement as she moved forward and bent a bit down so Marianne could get a good grip. She felt Marianne’s teeth gently bite on her left nipple. Her breath was warm and her tongue was surprisingly soft as she moved slowly. Hilda sighed in pleasure as Marianne’s cold fingers began to rub her right nipple. 

Hilda had slept with many, many partners. None of them bothered to take the time to explore her pacing and what she enjoyed to the extent of what Marianne had. She smiled a bit as she felt her body pulsate, warming up as she let out a plethora of groans as her mind went a bit blank. 

She felt her arms lose a bit of strength as she laid on top of Marianne and felt the orgasm ride out. She gently panted as she let her head rest on Marianne’s chest. 

“I love you, Mari.”

Marianne smiled as she kissed Hilda’s forehead, “I love you too.”


End file.
